me new story
by fankh28
Summary: One day, Kathrin returned home from work, standing in the hallway when she saw men's shoes that have a shoe closet next, she thought of her father after a few months because he was dead was killed in a car accident. She decided to check it out to whom they belong, suddenly heard a man's voice from the other room. -Mom has returned.said the girl.He then went to the room when she o


One day, Kathrin returned home from work, standing in the hallway when she saw men's shoes that

have a shoe closet next, she thought of her father after a few months because he was dead was killed in a car accident.

She decided to check it out to whom they belong, suddenly heard a man's voice from the other room.

-Mom has returned.

said the girl.

He then went to the room when she opened the door she saw her mother with a man in bed.

-Mom, what this guy is doing here.

she asked.

-Wanted to tell you that we meet some time.

-Finally put together a life with this man.

explained the mother.

-I go home and my mother let go of some foreign guy.

she said with a loud voice Kathrin and ran to her slamming the door loudly

for each room.

Mature woman got out of bed dressed in a bathrobe, she wanted to talk with her daughter went to her room.

-My daughter, I Louis are happy with each other, very much love.

girl's mother tried to talk to her daughters but she did not want to accept the new love of his mother did not want her to talk to his mother.

-Mom why did not you tell me that you're a guy and from seeing him?

asked the daughter

-Did not want to crush you know that very loved dad and you could not accept the fact of his death.

-I decided that the bereaved to move on, to make a life again, so I met Louis, after some time of our relationship we fell in love

. Girl listening to her mother but she did not believe in true love

-Mom, how do you know if this guy does not want you to use and your feeling.

Do not worry-we are a very long time with each other outside of this very love, he's a good man, I know I would never do anything to hurt me, we're the same situation, as I lost my husband and a wife.

-His wife died of a heart attack in the hospital a few years ago is

One thing that I must say to you.

-Has a son.

Continuous female.

-Oh, this means that it turned out that his late wife had left him with a small child.

said the girl.

-No, his son is now an adult.

Kathrin mother comforted.

Mom-you know I do not like small children, especially infants.

girl was relieved when she found out about her fiance, son and mother at the same time angry.

Kathrin however, come to terms with the fact that you will not like it used to, and that in the end, everything changed when he lived until her father.

A man overheard a mother and daughter so I went into the room to see something happen.

-All right, honey?

asked the lover.

-Nothing has happened just talked to my daughter.

said an older man.

The girl felt to not quite deftly when she saw them in bed together, forgive all Aale mother did not accept her lover.

The next day, Kathrin together with his mother preparing dinner when suddenly the doorbell rang.

The girl came to them to open it, turned the handle and gently opened her door.

Louis presented his son, but it is not at all interested in the son of Elmer

During lunch, everyone was talking when suddenly Loius said he has good news for her.

-My daughter, we have a message for you, I'm leaving for the husband of Louisa.

Kathrin mother advised.

-What?

Kathrin said.

-Marry for Louis.

The girl was speechless with shock to hear the news.

-Mom is not true that marry him!

She got up and walked away from the table by going to the bathroom.

She could feel the tears flow from his eyes, quickly went inside closing the bathroom.

could not accept the fact that her mother marries her new man.

She heard a knock at the door.

-Kathrin!

she heard a voice behind the door.

When she cried out already decided not to allow the marriage. The next morning when I walked into the bathroom Kathrin saw her mother and her lover naked on the bed she realized that he must act quickly, the afternoon came to Louis Elmer. Everything was properly until the girl did not go to the bathroom and when he came up to her idea: She grabbed one of the blades lover mother and cut her wrists. The sink and the tub was full of blood Kathrin madman watched with a smile How are bleeding.

When she returned not long Elisabeth decided to see what was going on with her daughter, but to knock and questions his mother a girl could not answer because she was unconscious, then from the door began leaking blood:

Kathrin Dear God! She cried Elizabeth

-What happened? - Asked both Louis and Elmer ran the place

-My ... my daughter-my mother said the girl and fainted

-I will try to restore the consciousness of Elizabeth and you save the girl-said Louis

-Closed-son said, pressing the door handle

-Well, pry the door said his father

Then Jerry firmly pushed the door open and went to Kathrin obstructed bleeding and making the dressing looked at the girl's face and thought, "is a lovely, if I could ask her out." When the ambulance arrived Elizabeth was already aware of and thanked Elmerowi for saving his daughter, but unfortunately the girl had to be taken to the hospital for a surgery ward.

A few days later, Kathrin regains consciousness and her have her Elisabeth, she wanted to explain her daughter's suicide attempt.

Elisabeth came into the room where the girl was lying.

-Why my daughter wanted to take his own life

his mother asked.

-I did not want you to marry Louis.

-I could not accept the fact that you have after the death of my father, you find yourself another and your husband and forget the tragedy that happened and decide to forget and find yourself another.

Kathrin explained.

-I am happy with him with Louis, and I finally arranged a new life.

-Besides, I wanted to tell you that I was pregnant with Louis.

Mom said

-What!

-I had a child with Louis.

said Elisabeth.

-Mom are you kidding me with this pregnancy

asked the daughter.

-No, but it's true.

Mom said,

She reached out, putting his hand on the belly of the mother.

. Very pleased with the mother of her fortune.

-Mom promises that she will never again try to commit suicide

She said, trying to keep his and Louis had to postpone her wedding because not too good condition daughter, stepdaughter.

Elmer came to her and took care of her after a recent blood tests proved that she has anemia

and in addition she is pregnant.

When a man is in Kathrin finally heard the truth from her mouth.

Elmer baby I tell you something namely'm pregnant

Kathrin said.

-Baby you know I am very pleased that we will have a baby.

he said then kissed her passionately on the lips.

-Do not even think about it to remove the pregnancy.

-I love you and our baby, I'll help you raise them but, as we will not make your mom will help us

and my father.

man grabbed her hands looking deep into his eyes.

-What about that woman?

asked

-From the womb Massingale?

-I'm with her because it was discovered that they do not match each other due to differences in age.

When I mentioned his ex-girlfriend suddenly made sad.

-You are not the most important for you and your child, I love you for life.

He hugged her and then gave a passionate kiss.

The door opened and inside risen co-worker Lona Massingale

Elmer-hi we need to talk.

-But not here

she said, standing in the doorposts.

-Baby I gotta go.

approached her kissing to get to know, and then left the room.

-Elemer, you know, today I was a gynecologist and I'm pregnant.

-Pregnant!

stammered the man.

she said, then lowered her eyes down.

-You know what would have happened if my father found out about it except my wife is pregnant a colleague of my father, my ex, to get me fired from work, you know you do not accept our relationship.

be explained Elmer.

-Hell.

thought

-Elemer know well that only you can be pregnant because I only slept with you, with anyone else.

However, Lona hiding the truth from Elmer about who is the father of her child.

Their conversation was interrupted by his father-Louis.

-Son come you're taken to the operating room.

The boy remained silent and did not want to talk about the incident to his nine months of pregnancy Elisabeth and Louis finally lived to see the birth of their child.

When both of them were sleeping woman suddenly felt a pain in the spine, which literally sewed her that until she awakens from sleep

- Louis - Elisabeth moaned lying motionless on the bed.

-Louis hot me ...

Traff slowly opened his eyes and looked from my belly and later on it

- All right? - Asked

- I'm hot ... very ...

- Is the baby okay? - Asked again raised eyebrow.

She affronted and pushed her hair that blew me a fan.

- It pains me - she said.

Louis's eyes widened thrusting into her.

- Is, you know ... I feel tingling ... here ...

She grabbed his hand and put it to his lower abdomen.

- It's not mine - Louis whispered doing even more eyes.

- Because it is too big - she said with great confidence.

- It can go to the hospital?

- Are you crazy? Still a lot of time ...

Louis sighed and got off the bed.

- Do not curse at a child - said going to the bathroom.

She could handle herself in tough situations.

But did not predict pregnancy.

With great difficulty got out of bed and headed for the balcony, which was sealed by the blind.

- I look like a truck - she said without looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Revealed heavy blinds and hit me glow hot sun.

- Bloody hell - she hissed.

- I've heard! - Loius shouted through the closed bathroom door.

She snorted softly and looked out the window.

She did not know where it is hotter.

Is the room or outside.

Tingling turned into a temporary sharp pain that caused the sight of her tears flowed.

She held tight sill and the harder squeezing the pain disappeared.

Taking a deep breath and went to the bed with no desire for adventure such as this.

She sat down on the bed.

The pain came again.

Even stronger.

Apart from tears caused a scream.

From the bathroom ran tangled legs in jeans that stopped at the knees.

- What are you? - Neat skidding landed next to her

- I do not know - she whispered through her tears, clutching his stomach - I guess ...

- Which I guess!

- Unless I give birth! - Screamed as loud as far as I had strength.

stared at her.

He stood quietly on the floor pulling jeans to the end and assuming a shirt that was under the bed.

- Are you crazy? - Asked almost burst out laughing.

- I am confident - he whispered, trembling hands grabbed the car keys - I'm very calm.

Remember that you have to breathe deeply - he said quietly.

- I remember ... - whispered, going down the three steps and leaving it on the hot ground.

- No. Not you. I - I said, centered in the St. Louis shoving his wife in the car.

She could not believe what I hear.

- I think you confused something ... - whispered as he sat behind the wheel.

- I read ...He did not finish.

Louis broke a loud scream.

My eyes were filled with tears.

She did not feel anything except that "something" is trying to get out.

- Faster because I give birth in the car - I hissed when parked with a squeal before entering the hospital.

- I have ... you get on your hands? - He asked quietly.

- She will give you advice! - Cried more and more nervous.

Somehow crawled to the front desk.

- Give birth - she hissed with a forced, artificial smile.

The woman looked at him

- I am born - I hissed grabbing his shirt and pulling together - do something because I do not vouch for yourself!

After a moment, writhing in pain ended up in some room.

Someone started to pull off my clothes.

- Hands off you pervert! - Cried, feeling the pain

Frightened by the doctor began to talk about something in their own way.

- What! - Screamed in his face, shaking hands in fists.

Someone grabbed his wife's hand.

- Bite, scratch do what you want ... - whispered, smiling gently.

The pain was unbearable.

She dug her nails into his hands.

She could not see if it hurts.

Tears obscured everything.

Screamed the loudest in your life.

- Oh shit ... - I whispered quietly, closing his eyes.

- I told you not curse the kid - he whispered amused newly minted dad and kissed me on the forehead.

- I'm tired ... - she said only when exported was in perfect painting of the room.

- Got 10 out of 10 - said Louis stepped inside with a small bundle.

She looked at him strangely.

- Want to see our daughter - he asked, sitting down next to the bed.

She smiled gently stretching their hands towards the child.

Nappy gently uncovered her face.

- Is pretty ... - whispered, feeling the eyes flowing with tears again.

Toddler opened his eyes.

Blue, eyes full of depth.

- What we already know her name?

- She said softly when infant grabbed my finger.

- I do not know ... - he whispered, moving closer to him and looking into his eyes.

She smiled gently.

- Annie-whispered

Louis wanted to say something but I cut him a loud cry.

- Begins with ... - he said with a grin.

For a moment I enjoyed the happiness of their first child when the measure came

son of Louis-Elmer

Including Kathrin.

- Like a dad - he said proudly Elmer straining shoulders.

Elmer went into the room where she lay Elisabeth.

-It is beautiful.

said Kathrin

She took the hands of a girl for a while holding the hands of a girl

opened her eyes, looked at the woman.

She held out her hands, then grabbed his finger.

-Dad, I'm glad that the little one is healthy and that you are both happy.

said Elmer

-Together with Kathrin we have news for you.

Elmer began.

-We have a son.

he said he looked at his father.

Louis was pleased with the news that he would have a grandson.

Everyone seemed happy present moment was the birth of her daughter and grandson of the news.

After a few days in the hospital Elisabeth finally signed off from the hospital, she was finally able to return home

Louis arrived in the morning with a huge supply of rattles, stuffed animals and other totally know who needed accessories.

They both came out of the hospital buildings, the Kingdom Hospital"going to the parking lot.

When he opened the door of Elisabeth gently put baby carrier with a girl on the back of the car seat.

When you looked at the sleeping girl from behind, then put his head on his shoulder.

-Honey, I'm so happy.

- Elisabeth whispered, laying her head on my shoulder.

She smiled broadly arranging a small Italian.

When I reached the house they found all my friends from work, welcomed the welcome reception on the occasion of the birth of their first after forgiving them różniejszymi gifts from his daughter and her husband a wooden cradle.

The atmosphere of the event interrupted by a ringing phone one of them.

It turned out that on the highway pedestrian was hit by a car, so I had to go back to the hospital again, and Kathrin was with her mother and their child at and Kathrin and his father went to the cemetery, and Elisabeth was the

her daughter and grandson Elmer Annie Junior.

To visit the grave of their loved ones, Louis his ex-wife and a second Emmy

son Edgar, Kathrin visit the grave of his father, Allan.

Man rubbed tombstone then placed flowers on it.

At the moment crouched over the grave silence, he recalled what once was.

Then he stood up.

Kathrin has yet visited the grave of his father.

Sure your eyes are closed as if asleep, I lay in your grave narcissist, I know them very liked Dad., I put it where you face, smiling.

Even for a moment I thought about how it was when you lived, regretted that he has not lived up to the moment we have been married, and when I entered the world your grandson, and now you have been in my memory and my mother's heart, after your death, a lot has changed, what to say here.

Kathrin went to St. Louis, putting his hand on her shoulder.

After some time they returned home.

When Elmer and Kathrin entered the room came the sound of a mobile phone.

Elmer baby can pick up the phone because I'm busy putting to sleep son.

A man picked up the phone on the table, receiving a call.

He heard a familiar voice

Hi-Elmer, here I call the hospital Sonny Kingdom because that's not my long

Lona was born wife, children, parka, a girl and a boy.

boasted Elmerowi friend.

-Congratulates!, Already came up with names for their children?

asked Elmer-

-Jack and Emily

Sonny replied happy.

After talking with a friend Elmer returned to his wife and his little son, who was sleeping in his crib.

-Baby, who called you?

Kathrin asked out of curiosity.

-Sonny called me with the good news that his wife gave birth to children.

He said, snuggling up for Kathrin, kissing on the cheek.

-Great, you know what sex they are children.

Kathrin said.

-Told me that they have a son and a daughter, and most importantly they were born healthy.

He gave her a passionate kiss and then hugged her tightly.

When Kathrin and Elmer enjoyed themselves, and beautiful moments when they were alone stopped them Louis and Elisabeth, who quietly went to the nursery where the children slept Louis and Elisabeth and Elmer and Kathrin.

Also the son informed his father about the fact that his friend from work Lona Massingale birth to her first child., This news very glad Louis.

Elmer took samples of saliva when the children were asleep, and gave them to the DNA testing. While waiting for the results of the men behaved very reticent when it comes to help his wife.

Elmer finally took up the courage to tell his father that the child is likely to Lona.

Kathrin baby have a confession to make

So baby what you want me to say a girl asked

I .. Well. I had an affair with the womb and it can be my children

When she heard that her husband was struck in the face and without a word, left the room

Louis walked into the kitchen he heard the cry from behind the bathroom door when he opened it he saw Kathrin with a razor blade in his hand, which she wanted to slit my wrists:

-Kathin, baby what are you doing he asked scared

-Elmer betrayed me out of the womb - the girl said through tears

Louis went to his son, and as a girl slapped him in the face:

-Ouch what are you hitting me father, he asked the boy

-You fake shit that I grew so close?

-But what do you mean?

Kathrin betrayed with this bimbo womb?

-Yes-admitted extinguished boy-but it was the party of the factory was the influence of alcohol and ...

-Behaved as shit, like a circus clown with a child.

After a serious conversation with his father Elmer with rage, went to his was still angry with her husband

Elmer was unable to believe the children,

which gave birth to Lona may be his.

When Elmer tried to hug Kathrin, she pushed him to let him know

he does not want to forgive him of treason.

-Baby what's wrong with you?

asked, holding her hands, the woman

calmed down then looked at her husband's eyes.

-Married with me and then get drunk at a party factory and cheat me out of

this young lady's womb, you may have something in common?

she said angrily.

-No, I decided to end the affair, and to be with you because I love you and our son.

Elmer tried to convince that Kathrin

between him and the womb has nothing.

-But what about the children, you do not say you do not want to deal with them in the end, it's your son and

your daughter

shouted at Kathrin still feeling angry to think about the whole situation.

Just when Elmer came and talked Kathrin Louis

Elmer father walked out of the envelope in his hand, the boy terribly upset when he opened

envelope with the results of DNA that did a month ago.

he read it turned out that children are not the only Sonny.

was relieved to think about the fact that after all Kathrin will not want to divorce him

do not stop him to tell you about the results of a paternity test.

He went in and Kathrin fed little Elmer Junior.

-Baby I need to tell you about

something important, Jack and Emily are not my children.

said the man in the same breath.

-Oh, that is, if they are not yours to go back for a divorce.

Even the wife of Elmer relieved to not have to dwell with him are the betrayal of her

So my husband forgave him everything, he decided that he never betray her with any woman.

and even more so that there will be no

with his colleagues at work.

By chance, he heard this conversation a father hoped that his son would not make the same mistake and once again betray

Kathrin, apologized to his son that he yelled at the hit, despite its errors loved her son.

Kathrin forgive betrayal of her husband, she wanted to start all over again.

At that time, Christine decided with her husband David to adopt a little boy, which was abandoned by his biological mother at the dump.

At the end of the boy after a few weeks stay in hospital was discharged, went to a loving foster family.

Christine and her husband David returning from the hospital with her son, Nicolas went to visit their friends, they also come with Sonny womb and children Jack and Emily.

She saw that the house after Sonny enters Lona, carrying a second child in a baby sling.

She thought to herself why a woman with whom betrayed husband is doing in their apartment.

-Elemer why he invited us

Kathrin said, talking in the hallway with her husband

-You know that I'm not with her for a long time, I do not want to destroy their marriage,

between her and me, there is nothing

explained the husband.

-I do not intend to return to it I've got you and you know you are for me the most important person in my life just as our son.

After speaking privately together

returned to their friends, and their parents.

She did not want to go back to that after Elmer kept his promise that he ended an affair with Lona Massingale, Kathrin also decided

to keep his promise and did not Kathrin was alone in the house, and called to his friend and not a moment in

its presence is not occupied by the children.

My friend Kathrin Natalie was in the house with them and quietly went to Kathrin

cemetery.

Previously bought flowers at a flower shop.

When I came to the grave of his child, put together on the tombstone flowers,

she felt the sight of her tears fly.

She thought of the time tell her husband about her tm that when she was pregnant,

that she suffered a miscarriage.

She walked away from the grave silence and confusing at the same time.

When she returned home she saw that Elmer returned to her home from work.

He went to his wife welcomed a passionate kiss.

He let go of the grip and then asked where she was and where she came back,

-Baby why do not you tell me about that child?

Kathrin asked husband-Elmer

Elmer was confident would you mad at me for that I hid it from you.

Kathrin said, looking him in the eye.

-Kathrin know very well that if you bore them I would love to own.

The girl in the end she said she was at the cemetery and visited the grave of

their child,

that once she lost when she was pregnant, she told of a child

was not his only former Max's boyfriend with whom she was once.

It also speaks to miscarriage by that once I hit hard in the face that she fell the floor

Kathrin's husband was initially surprised by this fact but decided that

excuse was that had this secret from him about the baby.

When Kathrin and Elisabeth came out for a walk with the children once again in the letterbox

appeared threatening letter addressed not only to her but to her family.

Elmer and Louis feared that besides threats may also attack the two women in their

the danger which threatened them Kathrin Elmer to protect it decided to go with it.

Meanwhile, in the park when Kathrin and Elmer

walked with her son Elmer Jr. met his

friends from work.

When we started to talk about the woman told her about the situation they were guy Max

harassing her for some time.

However, a friend advised not to wait that something was wrong with her or the child,

advised that she should go with the welded to the police.


End file.
